


Bastille

by taztaas (ainonoai)



Series: Hogwarts AU [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Developing Relationship, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainonoai/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: Lup witnesses relationship drama in the dungeons and it would be very satisfying to spy on if her brother and his Slytherin boyfriend weren't the ones duking it out.





	Bastille

**Author's Note:**

> See the series info for (necessary) background information or send me a message on tumblr @ taztaas

Lup was just wandering around the castle, wasting time, strolling around in the dungeons when she heard loud voices coming from a corridor. It sounded like an argument, and since she’s not one to miss a chance to witness delicious drama, and gossip about it later, she sneaked up close. Lup was surprised to hear her brother and his boyfriend. The boyfriend part was a fairly new development so she was a bit taken aback by the fact that they were having a public shouting match in the dungeons, and a serious sounding one at that. Apparently, they had been going at it for a while, both of the boys looked disheveled and their faces were flushed in anger. It seemed like Lup had arrived just in time to see the situation escalate.

“I can’t do that Taako. I can’t. I have to respect my family’s wishes.” Kravitz said with barely restrained anger, his arms crossed across his chest defensively, while Taako’s hands were rigid on his sides, fists clenching.

“It’s your fucking life Krav! Live a little! Can’t you be selfish for once in your goddamn life?!”  
Kravitz bristled, angry and insulted, and grabbed Taako by the front of his robe, getting into his face.  
“We can’t all be like you, Taako. Some of us give a fuck. Some of us _have people we care about_.” He hissed, and almost regretting it when he sees the betrayed, devastated look on Taako’s face but he was too angry and too hurt to care. He already knows Taako’s weak points, knows how to hurt him, just as Taako knows his. Taako’s face quickly morphed into the emotionless mask he wears to protect and distance himself.

“Fuck. You.” He grabbed the hand fisted in his robes and pushed Kravitz off with a surprising amount of force.  
“We’re done, Kravitz. We’re fucking done. You just keep doing what your mama tells you to for the rest of your miserable fucking life. I’m out, Taako’s out.”

Lup quickly realized that Taako was going to walk right past her as he left, so she quickly jumped through a nearby fake wall to avoid detection. She heard her brother’s brisk footsteps and saw him walk past, cloak billowing behind him, angry, wiping tears off his face with a grimace. Lup’s heart throbbed painfully. She knows how much Kravitz means to Taako, her brother has like three people he truly cares about in this world, one of them being his frigging twin sister, and now that amount was apparently dropped back down to two.

She stayed hiding, listening until she heard a quiet, desperate “ _...Fuck!_ ” from Kravitz and the sound of him entering his common room with a loud slam of the door. Lup didn't fully understand what had just happened here, and right now she would like nothing more than to punch Kravitz’s teeth out for breaking her brother’s heart. But she knows it’s not her place, so she takes off running after Taako, hoping to catch him before he has put up his mental walls up again because it’s difficult to even for her to get through those carefully built barriers around his heart. But she is not going to let him isolate himself again because he deserves better.


End file.
